Saving Seiko
by 2lazy2logout
Summary: "Did she really save Seiko? And at what cost?" This is my first story on fanfiction, so it may suck...


**A/N: I've only seen the first Corpse Party and the beginning and end of the first chapter of Blood Covered, so don't plz hate if I get stuff wrong and I'm not quoting the game word for word ;-;**

 **DISCLAIMER: I donut own corpse party ;-;**

 _Thud_

"S-Seiko?!"

Naomi was filled with a sense of dread when she heard that sound. She began walking to the stairs her friend had apparently fallen from.

"Seiko? Are you alright?"

No answer.

Naomi turned the corner to see her friend, but was meet with her beheaded body and a little girl in a red dress.

"You really thought you could save her, huh?"

Naomi began crying, and hugging the head of her dead best friend, not caring of what the little girl was saying. When the girl was gone, Naomi decided there was only one thing to do. She had lost her best friend, and now she was all alone in this hellhole. There wasn't anything worth living for. She threw herself onto the piano wire that had taken the life of her friend.

"!"

Naomi shot up into a sitting position, sweating and panting, not noticing the person with a face full of worry right next to her.

"Naomi? Are you alright?"

"s-SEIKO?! I thought you were dead!"

"Well, I'm right here, live and breathing. Did you have a bad dream?"

"yes…"

"What happened?" asked a very concerned Seiko.

"We were stuck in this hellhole of a school and you tried to hang yourself but I saved you but then you ran away and fell down some stairs where some piano wire decapitated you and I couldn't do anything," Naomi said in between hiccups caused by the how hard she was crying.

Seiko hugged Naomi, who started crying into Seiko's neck.

"Shhh… it's alright. That was just a bad dream. Plus, the culture festival is tomorrow, so you better get ready for the boatload of fun we'll have!"

Naomi's eyes widened at the mention of the culture festival. She knew it wasn't a dream. Fate was giving her one last chance to save everyone.

However, no matter what, they wouldn't agree with her saying to not do the charm, and Yoshiki was calling her a scaredy-cat. So she let them do it.

This time around, she held Seiko down, so she wouldn't run, but the big man ended up crushing her neck with his hammer. So Naomi just killed herself again, resetting the cycle, and giving her another chance to her best friend. But every time, Seiko would end up hung, beheaded, crushed, or things so horrible that would make Naomi retch and hope that she ends up ACTUALLY killing herself. But that didn't stop her. She wasn't going to stop until her precious, precious Seiko was saved from the horrible fate that awaited her at the gates of Heavenly Host.

One day, she finally figured it out. The only way to stop the cycle. She knew what had to be done.

She got out of bed very quietly, then glanced at Seiko. She knew she would be safe, as long as she stayed asleep until this was all over.

"Shinozaki! Over here!"

"Oh hi Nakashima! So what was it that you wanted to meet me here for? And why at night? Where's your umbrella? You're soaking wet!"

"I'm fine! You really need to stop worrying."

"Alright, but why did you want to see me again?"

" It's really nothing, I just really need to do this."

"Do wha-"

Ayumi was interrupted by a fiery pain in her stomach. She looked down, was meet with the sight of Naomi's hand holding a knife that was halfway in her stomach. Naomi pulled the knife out, then began repeatedly stabbing her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ayumi's screams pierced the night, until it grew more into a gurgling sound, then nothing at all. Naomi stared at the bloody mess that used to be a cute little blunette that captured the heart of a certain blonde delinquent.

There was a very loud thunderclap, making Naomi's ears ring. The rain stopped. She had ended the cycle. She saved everyone. She saved Seiko.

A question began gnawing at the back of her mind.

Did she really save Seiko?

And at what cost?

 **A/N: So that was my first story! It's about Naomi getting stuck in a time-loop while slowing being driven insane while trying to save Seiko. Did it suck? I bet. If someone wants to rewrite this in a better way, go ahead. Just PM me and I'll let ya.**


End file.
